steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Project Corruption: Onyx Versus Yellow Diamond
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Yellow Diamond and Onyx fight, but Yellow Diamond goes a tad too far... Plot Yellow Diamond walked into the hospital room. She looked around and walked to a teenager being separated by Yellow Diamond via glass. The girl was reading a book titled "Vatra-Destricia" when she put her book down and said, "Oh! My lord, how may I help you, my Diamond?" "I request the one known as Steven Strait! Where is he?" Yellow Diamond yelled. Her voice boomed through the lobby. The girl typed on the keyboard. She said, "No Steven Strait, sorry." Yellow Diamond shook her head. "I swear to god, the people here are mentally disabled," she whispered to herself. She then said, "Steve Strait?" The girl typed on the keyboard. She exclaimed, "Yes, yes! There is a Steve Strait! Room 2F, she's there." Yellow Diamond walked upstairs and to that room. Sure enough, Onyx and Steve were in beds. They were both almost healed. Yellow Diamond rubbed her hands. "Ha, two for the price of one... this'll be a doozy." Yellow Diamond summoned a huge yellow sword from her gem. Her armor was still broken from the battle with Yellow Diamond, but she had no time to repair it. If the two made a full recovery, Onyx and Steve easily had a chance to beat her. She began to walk towards them, when she was surprised by Onyx yelling, "Surprise, muthafucka," and summoning an adz. He held it in a position where he would be ready to use it when needed. "I won't go down without a fight!" Onyx yelled. "Whenever you're ready," Yellow Diamond said. A smile was on her face. Did she have something up her sleeve?" The two stood there, almost like they were frozen, until Steve woke up. "Huh?" he said, when he gasped and dropped his plate of food, destroying it. (soontrak) The two began to fight. Onyx landed the first major blow by making a huge scar on Yellow Diamond with his adz. He was then stabbed in the stomach, but he got out of it. The two held the points of their weapons together. Onyx broke the silence by throwing the adz at Yellow Diamond's head. She was almost unfazed by it, so she walked over to Onyx. She threw him to the wall. Onyx groaned. He summoned an adz from his right hand gem and held it. "Don't make me use it!" Onyx yelled. Yellow Diamond walked up to Onyx. "There's something about us Diamonds you don't know. Every Gem can be worn down, but not Diamonds! When a Diamond loses, they never lose energy. We cannot be shattered or forced to retreat." "But you! You are an Onyx! Just another Gem! I'll end you!" Yellow Diamond took Onyx from the wall and threw him to the ground. He went right through the floor and landed on the lobby floor. Yellow Diamond walked down the stairs. She smiled. "I will make sure to end you!" White Diamond, White Aquamarine, and Charoite were now in the room. They saw as Yellow Diamond took out a rainbow sphere. She threw it in the air. It began to slowly increase in size. "JUMP DOWN!" White Diamond said. "Don't reveal your gem! If the light even touches the gem, you'll become corrupted!" Onyx was unable to save himself, but the other three Gems did. They covered their Gem. The light filled the room. Everyone was in the lobby now. (soontrak) There Onyx was. He looked like a wolf. A poor, damaged wolf. His gem was wide open. Yellow Diamond held up her big boot. One step would shatter him. "Yellow Diamond, look!" White Aquamarine threw a blinding fire ball, making her step back. White Diamond picked up Wolf-Onyx and held her hand over it. A purple light shone over it, revealing a yellow diamond on it. White Diamond put her nail on a side of the shape, turning the diamond white. Onyx turned to normal. Yellow Diamond stood up. "How? That's... impossible!" Onyx stood up. "I don't fall easily, bitch." He held the adz in his hand. He hit the side of Yellow Diamond's head with the adz, going halfway through it. Yellow Diamond took out the adz and crushed it. Steve then ran down the stairs and held a katana in hand. He aimed his katana at Yellow Diamond's head. "Fight me, Yellow Diamond." Everyone was silent. The silence was broken by Charoite's quick giggling, and then Yellow Diamond laughing. She stopped laughing and just smiled. "Do you really think if a Gem can't beat me, a human can? A CHILD, too! You crack me up." Steve grunted. "I'm more powerful! I'm better than new, Yellow Diamond. I can beat you!" Yellow Diamond stared into Steve's eyes. "Alright. I'll give you a chance. Maybe I'll get to do what Moussaieff did to you." Characters * Hospital workers * People in lobby * Yellow Diamond * Black Laced Onyx * Moussaieff Red Diamond (mentioned) * White Diamond * White Aquamarine * Steve Strait Category:Enchi's Content